Cedar Estate Mansion
Area Designer : Anton (Aneyou) Directions : From Center of the Market square of New Thalos: 5s,d,8w,9n Story/History : A beautiful mansion awaits your visit to traverse its wonderous halls ''and dine on the most delicious of foods. Many tales are told of long ''voyages by travellers wishing to see this amazing mansion, but oddly '' : ''not many tales have been told of the voyage back. : You stand at the entrance to the Cedar Estate, within the beautiful golden gates. You look forward, still amazed at the beauty and size of the mansion. All around you, lush green grass grows, and beautiful horses run all along the estate playing and eating. Birds fly almost low enough to touch your head, and you are filled with a warmth that you cannot explain. This place seems so peaceful, so alive, and you see no reason to ever want to leave again. The beautiful white gravel path leads on to the north, and the exit from the estate is to the south. General Zone Strategy : Before you enter the mansion, pull the fang on the gargoyle statue in front of the mansion doors. "Pull fang" will drop a fang key (you'll need this key later). After you collect the fang, find the shed and "offer soul". Take Dob Vargano's cane (key), and "shake hand." You'll be teleported to the Mansion entrance. Use the cane key to gain entrance. Tap mirror to get the hand-written note from Alfonso The Mad Scientist (he drops a note that offers clues to the final, upper level of the mansion). Pull latch to access the hidden hallway. : Some of the rooms inside the mansion are !gate. You can set a gate in the Midst of Some Hedges. The locks are not pickable. You'll need to collect the keys. : The Green Man (green earrings) tosses and entropies. The Yellow Man loads key to third floor hallway. The red and blue progressions are fairly straightforward melees. : The ancient performers, Plautus, Sophocles, Aristophanes and the Arlecchino load the emerald green key to the Magician Angelina and her assistant, Dana, (in the basement). These mobs will step forward, which means, they cannot be debuffed. : Angelina loads the huge key to upper Cedar, the fourth floor, above the playwrights loft. Beware! These are the toughest mobs in Cedar. : West from the landing on the top floor, the old man spawns the huge muscular man on death. Huge can be fully debuffed. Forever Lost, south from the landing, steps (cannot be debuffed), reflects phys (smacks), and 4XANNIH thru glow, so prepare beforehand. : Equipment Map Cedar man.jpg Cedar-Destiny.jpg Mobs of Note : Armad the Butler (black key), ghost (aggro!), wraith (aggro!), Antoine the Master Chef, Alfonzo The Crazy Scientist (hand-written note), large slime monster (aggro!), blood hound (2xANNIH), Forever Lost (+2 int/+20 mana Ring of Insight), Don Vargano (+dam/+con Boots of Destruction, Tear Chain), Green Man (tosses, 3xANNIH) (+xp% diamond earring), Muscle Man (+dam belt), Angelina (Magician's Cloak +1int, 16mana about), Dana (potion), Arlecchino (slapstick) : This area generously uses the spawn_on_death proc. : Progressive Mobs: : Flame tiger -> Oversized Rat -> Baby Dragon -> Red Man : Pit Bull -> Pit Beast -> Chimera -> Balandrus (minotaur) -> Blue Man : Category:Zones